Loki Genetta
Description This capricious young man who's allied with Harr also goes by the name "Chesire Cat" and hates rainy days. With his tendency to feel lonely and yearn for love, he's become skillful at stealing hearts. His dwelling within the forbidden forest may be connected to a painful past. Appearance Loki has a relatively pale skin tone. He has shaggy, shoulder length puce coloured hair with noticeably long bangs. His heterochromatic eyes consists of one yellow topaz coloured eye and another burnt caramel coloured eye. Personality Loki is often described as cat-like and playful. He's a very social person and is a borderline flirt. Loki has a mischievous side to him and loves with a situation makes a turn for the interesting. However, his outgoing personality masks a lot of insecurities and fears. Walkthrough Part 1 "I don't think so." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Should I be worried?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Just get under here." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "You think I wouldn't be?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't think so." "Are you still teasing me?" Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to pass. Prize: Loki-coloured Cherry Eyes Part 3 "No, but-" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Just a little." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Yes, I'm mad!" (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) His Side Story ''' The Cheshire Cat's Scheme Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" '''Part 4 "Seems like Loki's toying with him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "This is surprising." "They're just playing." Avatar Challenge Premium: Flowing Vanilla Top (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Petal Pink Corset Skirt (3000 Lin) Part 5 "No, nothing." "Every day's so fun." "Loki." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 6 "Are you serious?" "Don't tease." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You already have me." Part 7 "I'm not sure why." "I'm not used to this." "You're so handsome." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lilac Collar Part 8 (I don't know.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "He's like a cat." "He's cute." Part 9 Stroke his hair. Hug him. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Touch his cheek. His Side Story Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 10 "That's not true." "Well, it's good!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "So what?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Deep Violet Updo (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Midnight Blue Hair (4500 Lin/ 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 "I look worried?" "That's not true." "You caught me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 12 "I'll make you one." "Let's make some together." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Doing it by hand is fun!" Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Girl Kitty Cat Plushy Part 13 "I'm good." "Sounds nice, but-" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Why?" Part 14 "It'll be fun." "You don't want to?" "It's a kitchen date!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 15 "We're hungry." "We were gossiping." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "We're eager for tea." Avatar Challenge Premium: Cat Beret & Matching Shoes (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Ribbon Shoes & Hair Decoration (6000 Lin/ 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 "No thanks." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Am I so like a cat?" "You're joking, right?" Part 17 "So are you, Loki." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Thank you." "Kind?" Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Loki's Pet, Cherry Part 18 "Not true." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Just this one?" "Um, thanks." Part 19 "How can you say that?" "I want to protect them." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can't just do nothing." Part 20 (I need to tell him.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (I need to get back.) (I’ll go to Loki’s side.) Avatar Challenge Premium: Dreamy Sky Dress (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Chic Pastel Dress (8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 (Where’s his family now?) “You loved your family, huh?” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) “They took care of you.” Part 22 “He’ll be okay.” (It is worrisome–) “We’ll save him.” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Loki's Trunk. Part 23 (Just for now.) “I trust him.” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) “I’m not sure, but–“ Part 24 “We stand together!” “Well, duh!” “Not just strong–” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 25 “I’m here.” “You’ve always had me.” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) “You have all of us.” Route Main Route Romantic Route Dramatic Route Trivia * He takes care of the stray cats with Ray. However, his main pet is a cat named Cherry. * His image color is pink. * Despite this, most of the avatar items for his route are purple with some pink mixed in. * Loki is incredibly popular with girls and many of them confess to them. He turns them all down. * Loki is a cat-lover. * Loki has strong magical powers but they are destructive in nature. * Aside from Oliver in his day form, Loki is the shortest suitor. * Loki knows how to dance. * Loki awakened his magical powers during his 11th birthday. * Loki has a lot feline characteristics since he's based on the Cheshire Cat from the Alice in Wonderland Story. These traits include a love of fish, a hatred for rainy weather, and a cat motif in his designs and avatar items. Category:Characters